


Salacious

by Annie_2290



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bindings, Bottom Loki, Dark Tony Stark, Desire to be dominated, M/M, Rough Sex, Salacious, Sex, Want, midnight thoughts, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_2290/pseuds/Annie_2290
Summary: "Fuck you, Stark!",Loki said collapsing back on the bed, his desire and his anger clashing with each other like bulls in an arena. In the end, his desire conquered his anger and Loki hated what was becoming obvious to him.When the heat became too much too bear, he crumbled underneath the weight of his yearning and finally said into the empty room,"No, Fuck me".
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have incomplete work but I'm gonna complete them soon too.

Loki slammed the door of his room. A snarl escaped him and the god didn't even bother with the vases that exploded from the force of his pent up rage. How dare Stark, the audacity of that mortal to...to just exist in his space and make forbidden feelings stir in Loki. It had started with Tony touching his hair or trailing his fingers down the god's neck in the darkness of the Avengers movie night and followed by more lingering touches and other instances that Loki doubted had empty meanings. Oh how he hated himself for his desire of the Midgardian. Loki didn't even bother to change out of his clothes and headed straight for his bed. It dipped under him but Loki couldn't bring himself to sleep, the god groaned again, his damn body was reacting again. Curse Stark for all what was happening to him.

The god groaned, and squeezed his legs. His own cool hand travelling down his neck and lingering on his chest. Tony Stark, dominated his thoughts as his other hand stroked the rising arousal within the tight leather pants. The temperature of the room had dropped and Loki could see his own breath. The god imagined warm hands travelling up and down his body and Norns forbid what the sensation of a skillful tongue would do to him. Loki knew those hands would be warm because he had once healed them in the workshop. He also knew Stark's hair was soft from one of their science and magic binge nights where he accidently touched them, oh how he would kill to pull them and the tan skin that Loki had the luck to see when Tony was once sleeping shirtless in his workshop. The god had wanted to touch more, explore more but sadly he had came down to wake Tony up. The god could only imagine what was at the end of Stark's treasure trail. A moan left him as desire continued to pool in his belly and it became painful. He loathed himself for his helplessness.

"Fuck you, Stark", Loki said with a growl, knowing very well that it was futile. The god was too far gone now and there was nothing he could do to satisfy himself. His anger and his desire clashed within his head like bulls in an arena. Every collision brought him pain and agony. Images flashed in his mind, of him tied up under Stark's control, his body throbbed with the need of one single person. The god crumbled under the weight of his yearning and said into the empty room,

"No, Fuck me"

Releasing a breath, Loki tried to calm himself, bottling up his want and pushing it down. The god collapsed back on the scattered pillows and tried to close his eyes, knowing very well that sleep won't grace him now. Loki was about to close his eyes when his gaze flickered to the ceiling . _JARVIS saw him_. The god froze, cursing himself for being so bare. The AI, no matter how good of a companion he could be, saw him desiring for Stark. "JARVIS?", Loki asked, knowing very well that magic won't effect the AI, so it was time to use his silver tongue. "Erase the recording", He said in a monotone voice, hoping that it was possible and the AI would side with him.

"As nothing in the room occurred that could be a threat to Sir or the Avengers, it shall be erased from my database in a month". Loki frowned and contemplated his chances, "I am sorry Mr. Loki but my protocol does not allow me to erase any of the tower's recordings", the AI said and on the groan from Loki continued, "Sir does not find it entertaining to go through the tower's everyday footage and as I said, nothing of concern took place therefore the footage would automatically be discarded. You don't have to worry".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"No, Fuck me".

Tony smirked at the desperate sight. Poor little god, writhing in desire for him. Tony saw as the god touched himself whilst calling his name and grinned wide when Loki gave up when no pleasure could be drawn from mere contact. The god looked sultry and erotic and the sight of Loki's slender body sprawled on the huge bed had Tony hard. JARVIS had obeyed him and had notified him of the god's 'activities' and now, Tony wanted to dominate Loki, to ruin and to satisfy the sight on the screen,

"Fuck you, ehh?. You're in luck Reindeer games, your wish has just been granted" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Loki?, Sir is inviting you to the kitchen to share a cup of tea. He wishes for you not to decline".

Loki frowned at the copy of literature in front of him and wondered why Tony suddenly thought of him.

"And the rest of the Avengers?", Loki asked setting aside his book. "All of them are away, The kitchen is empty except of Sir", The AI said. He wasn't practically in a mood to leave his room after his outright frustration and declaration of desires that he had made days prior. The god was still restive over the fact that his attestation was present in the AI's account and would be going no where until the month passed. Perhaps Stark was curious as to why Loki had not left his room for two straight days and that's why he was inviting him out. Shaking his head, Loki decided in favor of sharing a cup of tea because why not?, what harm could be done and surely a god like him could control his impulses in front of Tony.

_Tony, The man whom Loki fantasies about every day. The man who dominated his dreams, who ignited a wildfire of desires with in from just mere brush of skin or a smile._

As expected the kitchen floor was empty except for Tony who was busy humming by the coffee machine, a kettle bubbled on the stove beside him. Tony flashed him a smile and motioned him to sit on the table. The god tried not to look too captivated by the inventor clad in mere vest and pants and tried to find something else in the kitchen to divert his thoughts. A black box on the table that stood out from the cream colored wood caught his attention. One look told him that Stark was still busy with the tea and coffee and the god decided to inspect it. It was elegant and made the god curious but he avoided opening it without the owner's consent. "Oh that Lokes, you can open it", Tony said, "It's a gift for someone, check it out". Loki nodded and Stark went back to filling the mugs.

_Gift_ , Loki opened the box and had to bite his tongue to hold his choke. An Emerald green collar was placed in neatly inside, the gold clasp reflected Loki's own frown that he quickly wiped up, _His colors, For someone_. Anger and jealousy simmered within him. "How is it?", Stark asked cheerfully, setting down the mugs and taking a seat beside him. "It's...", Loki started but froze when his finger ran over the glimmering gold. The metal, it wasn't of Midgard, definitely not of here...it was from Asgard and the material too. The whole thing wasn't Midgardian. Stark sensing his silence took out the collar, "I'm granting a wish", Tony said, turning to Loki who was struggling to smoothen his knotted brow. "This...collar is quite peculiar", the mage said as he pretended to stare. "You noticed, I had Thor bring in the metal from the godland...The finest ", Tony said, tracing the marks and carvings on the metal. 

"You see Lokes, That someone was in need of something specific and I couldn't deny them, right? ". Loki was stunned, for the first time in his life he couldn't force words out his tongue and Tony who almost towered on him and the slight curve of the man's lips with the knowing look in his eyes made Loki's situation worse. _Had Stark seen him?_. "Loki", Tony asked, a dark edge seeping into his voice, a finger tipping the god's face up to meet his own brown eyes, "Do. You. Want. Me? ". Loki gulped, shivering under the intensity of the other man's gaze. The answer was obvious in the mage's glazed eyes yet Tony neared Loki and pushed, "Answer me, my little god?'. Their close proximity was making Loki's skin hot and if that wasn't enough, Tony's finger that traced his jaw, down to his neck and collarbone made jolts of electricity to pulse through him. "Yes..ye...yes", broken words left Loki and his body burned when the collar was tightened around his neck. 

"Well then, Little god", Tony said with a predatory smile, licking his lips as if preparing to devour the leashed beauty infront of him.


End file.
